


Accidents Happen

by 00AnimeLove00



Series: Rough Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Brat Hinata, Cock Ring, Hinata gets injured, Kageyama punishes Hinata, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Hinata had been a brat all day and Kageyama decided to punish him during practice but it didn't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Rough Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019485
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't for the life of me think of a good title so I'm sorry if it doesn't really match the story completely. I tried 😅

"What are you playing at?" Kageyama growled and pulled Hinata into the bathroom of the gym locker room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hinata said trying to hide a smirk.

"Oh. We're playing that game now are we? You're going to regret this." Kageyama said and opened a zipper from his bag and pulled out something in a locked box. "What's that?" Hinata asked curiously. "Shut up." Kageyama replied. "Since you're deciding to be a brat today we're going to use a special toy." Kageyama smirked and pulled out a medium sized butt plug from the box.

"Kageyama noo!" Hinata whined. "Not during practice."

"If you can handle being a little bitch all day then you can handle this up your tight little ass." Kageyama smirked. Hinata gulped and looked up at Kageyama with puppy eyes. "That shits not going to work today. Turn around." Kageyama ordered.

Hinata took a deep breath and turned around. Kageyama pulled his shorts and his breath hitched. "Wearing sexy underwear too, hm?" Kageyama smirked and pulled down the pink lacy panties and slapped his ass. They were in the gym early so he knew no one would hear them. Kageyama pulled a lube packet from the box and covered three of his fingers. He pushed a finger in and started pumping it slowly. Despite Hinata being a brat he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend so he was going to properly prepare him.

Hinata whimpered and pushed back against Kageyama's finger moaning when there was a second finger pushed in. "Fuck, Yama. Another." Hinata begged and groaned when he was stretched wider. Kageyama pumped his fingers in an out at a rapid pace purposefully missing Hinata's prostate. "Kageyama, please!" Hinata begged. "You don't deserve it." Kageyama smirked but still decided to tease Hinata a little. He rubbed over the smaller boys special spot making his moan loudly. "Oh fuck." Hinata moaned.

Kageyama removed his fingers and picked up the plug. He covered it in a generous amount of lube and pressed it against Hinata's hole and carefully pushed it in. Hinata let out a high pitched moan and took a deep breath when Kageyama started twisting it. "Pull up you bottoms and get on your knees." Kageyama ordered.

Hinata did as he was told knowing exactly what Kageyama wanted. He pulled down Kageyama's uniform shorts and boxers and brought a hand up to Kageyama's large cock and slowly pumped it. Kageyama groaned softly and put a hand on Hinata's head guiding his head towards his member. Hinata got the hint and licked his tip then put it in his mouth and sucked softly quickly taking all of Kageyama down his throat and sucking harshly.

Kageyama moaned loudly and gripped Hinata's hair tightly. He reached up to his chest where he had a necklace on. On the necklace was a mini remote that belonged to the butt plug inside of Hinata. He pressed the button and Hinata froze and let out a loud moan around Kageyama's cock. "That's cruel-ah!" Hinata moaned when Kageyama pressed the button again but this time making it stay on. "Please don't make me go through that entire practice." Hinata begged and scrunched up his face as it vibrated again but this time at a steady pace.

"Maybe next time you'll think before acting out." Kageyama smirked. "Now keep sucking my cock." Kageyama growled. Hinata was whimpering the whole time but continued to suck off Kageyama the best he could trying his best not to cum. "Fuck, Hinata." Kageyama moaned and gripped Hinata's hair tightly and started fucking himself down Hinata's throat. The smaller gagged a couple times until he relaxed his throat. Kageyama grunted loudly when he shot his cum down Hinata's throat. He pulled out and pulled up his bottoms again.

"Stand up." Kageyama said looking down at Hinata. Hinata nodded and got up on shaky legs but fell again. He realized he was screwed. It pressed against his prostate when he was standing up, he didn't want to find out what walking would be like let-alone jumping to hit spikes.

"Yama I can't." Hinata hiccupped. "Well. I guess you won't act up again now will you?" Kageyama smirked. "Oh. I forgot this." Kageyama reached into the box again and pulled out a small ring. "Is that what I think it is?" Hinata said softly. Kageyama nodded and pulled down Hinata's bottoms again slipped it on his cock. "You can cum when we get back to my house." Kageyama winked and pecked Hinata's lips before walking out of the bathroom and back on the court. Hinata hiccupped and pulled up his bottoms again. He walked the best he could out of the locker room and into the court with Kageyama.

Hinata had a slight limp and it caught Noya's eyes. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Noya asked worried. Kageyama turned around and smirked he turned up the remote the whole time Hinata was talking to Noya. "I'm fi-oh my God!" Hinata yelled and fell to the floor. "You can't play today. I'm telling Suga you can't play." Noya said worriedly.

Before the smaller boy could walk away Kageyama put down the vibration to a normal pace and turned around and pulled Hinata up from the floor. "He's fine. He was just telling me earlier he has a Charlie horse. I'm sure stretching will do the trick." Kageyama smiled at Noya who nodded and walked of to talk to Tanaka.

Tssuki was watching Hinata and Kageyama conversing quietly. He knew something was up but he couldn't figure out what.

Kageyama pinched Hinata's side and pulled him close. "The more you act out the higher I'll put it. Understood?" Kageyama growled in his boyfriends ear. Hinata whimpered but nodded.

Everyone lined up against the wall and started doing their stretches. Hinata was slower than everyone else but did his best to keep up knowing if he got any slower Kageyama would put the vibrations higher.

Hinata took a deep breath when he got through all the stretches but anxiety filled his body when he realized he had to start spiking. Kageyama set the ball and Hinata ran towards the ball and jumped up as high as he could and successfully spiked the ball across the court.

"Are you feeling better?" Noya asked Hinata when he noticed the really good spike Hinata did. Tsukki looked at Hinata who was resting his hands on his knees and flinched. He looked over at Kageyama who was touching something in his shirt and it all clicked in his mind.

When Kageyama looked at him he smirked giving Kageyama knowing look. Kageyama blushed softly but looked away.

Hinata was doing a really good job during practice but Kageyama decided to spice it up a little. When Hinata was up in the air about to hit the ball he turned up the power and Hinata froze, ball hitting the ground. He fell to the floor and yelled when he landed on the floor in the wrong way. He grabbed his ankle and started panting.

Kageyama ran up to Hinata and got in the floor with him. "What's wrong? What happened?" Kageyama asked quickly, other people from the team circling around them. Except Tsukki. He didn't care he just stepped to the side and drank some water.

"I told you he wasn't okay." Noya scolded Kageyama.

"My ankle! I think it's broken." Hinata sobbed and scrunched his hands up tightly.

"Back up!" Kageyama yelled and picked up Hinata. As he walked passed Tsukki the blonde whispered something in his ear. "Looks like you went to far." He chuckled.

Kageyama glared at him and quickly sat Hinata down in the locker room shutting the door behind them. He quickly removed all the toys and put them in his bag. "Do you need to go to the hospital? Kageyama asked worriedly. "I don't know." Hinata cried and tried to move his foot but it caused him even more pain. "I'm taking you. I just don't know how we'll get there." Kageyama carried Hinata out of the locker room and brought him out with the others.

"We need to take him to the hospital." Kageyama said and looked down at Hinata who was crying. Hand tightened in Kageyama's shirt.

"Okay, um. I'll get a teacher to drive you there." Daichi said. Kageyama nodded. When a teacher arrived they followed him got his car. Kageyama carefully got Hinata in the car and made their way to the hospital. "I need to call your mom, Hinata." Kageyama said and pulled out his phone. Hinata nodded and rested his head against Kageyama's shoulder.

Kageyama dialed Hinata's mom's number all waited for her to pick up.

"This is Kageyama. I'm with Hinata. We're on our way to the hospital, Hinata fell and we think his ankles broken." Kageyama sounded really worried but also guilty. He felt really bad for hurting Hinata. That's not at all what he wanted to happen.

When they got to the hospital they waited for Hinata's mom to arrive before checking him in.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Kageyama said, eyes filling with tears and rested his forehead against Hinata's. "I hope you can forgive me. I understand if you don't." Kageyama said worry in his voice. "Of course I forgive you, Yama. It wasn't anyone's fault that I landed like that. Please don't blame yourself. I love you so much." Hinata said and pressed his lips against Kageyama's.

"Oh, sweetie." Hinata's mom said softly and when she saw Hinata and Kageyama sitting in the waiting room. She kissed Hinata's forehead and walked up to the front desk to check Hinata in saying she thinks her son's ankle was broken.

They quickly got a room and the Doctor sent Hinata for an X-ray.

A little while later the Doctor came into the room and turned to Hinata's mother. "So good news. His ankle isn't broken. It's just a really bad sprain. We'll wrap his ankle and he'll need crutches for a couple weeks. I'd say in three weeks he can come back and we will see how it's healed.

Hinata's mother nodded and thanked the Doctor. Kageyama was holding Hinata's hand the whole time, he almost thought he was going to throw up he felt so bad. Even though Hinata had forgiven him the thought that he caused his lover so much pain broke his heart.

"It's going to be okay, Shou." Kageyama said softly and pecked Hinata's lips. Hinata nodded and kissed the taller boy back.

"Let's get you home, baby." Hinata's mom said to her son and helped him get to their car and make their way home.

"Mom. Can Kageyama spend the night? Please?" Hinata asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, as long as his parents are okay with it." Hinata's mom smiled.

That night Hinata curled up the his boyfriend and nuzzled his head into Kageyama's neck.

"You still haven't done what you said you would." Hinata said and licked Kageyama's neck.

"No, Hinata we're not doing that right now. You're hurt and your mom is home." Kageyama said softly. "It'll make to much noise." Kageyama said, he was disappointed too that they couldn't have sex but he was hoping it would happen soon.

"Can you at least touch me?" Hinata begged.

Kageyama thought for a second but agreed. "You need to be quiet, okay?" Hinata nodded and he pulled down his pajama pants and underwear. He switched out of the lace panties before bed.

Kageyama opened Hinata's night stand and pulled out the small bottle of lube. Hinata spread his legs and bit his lip in anticipation. Kageyama covered three of his fingers and rubbed a finger on Hinata's hole. The smaller boy gasped quietly and bit his lip harder so he wouldn't make noise when Kageyama pushed his finger in.

Kageyama leaned down and pressed his lips against Hinata's in a deep kiss. He knew if they were kissing Hinata's noises would be quieter.

Kageyama added another finger and Hinata moaned as quiet as he could in the kiss. Kageyama started pumping his fingers faster, rubbing over Hinata's prostate. Kageyama was so close to saying fuck it and actually put his dick inside Hinata. "Yama." Hinata whispered and tightened around Kageyama's fingers as he got close to his orgasm.

"Hm?" Kageyama hummed in response. "I want to touch you too." Hinata said softly. Kageyama nodded and scooted closer after he pulled his bottoms off. Hinata put a little lube on his hand and wrapped it around Kageyama's cock. Kageyama moaned as quiet as he could and continued to make out with Hinata. "Please fuck me. I'll be quiet." Hinata said giving Kageyama his puppy eyes. "Fine." Kageyama said softly and got on top of Hinata, he lined up his cock and pushed in. Hinata gasped and wrapped a leg around Kageyama's waist which the taller man held onto.

Kageyama gave hard but slow thrusts trying to be a quiet as possible. Hinata was panting as quiet as he could and pressed his head in Kageyama's chest. Kageyama found Hinata's prostate and the smaller boys jaw dropped open and he arched his back, nails dragging down Kageyama's back. "Th-there." Hinata whimpered quietly and Kageyama nodded doing his best to give Hinata pleasure but also be quiet.

Kageyama grunted softly when Hinata tightened around him. "I'm gonna cum" Hinata whispered. Kageyama nodded and thrusted a little harder. Hinata's eyes rolled back and his arched back harshly and he panted as he came all over his stomach. Kageyama thrusted a couple more times, his jaw dropped and he groaned as quiet as he could as he came inside of Hinata. He pulled out and laid next to Hinata. Both boys panting and trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I love you so much, Hinata." Kageyama said with a smile and kissed him deeply. Hinata smiled and kissed him back. "I love you so much too, Kageyama." Hinata said softly.


End file.
